Jiwa Yang Tertukar
by AsaKichou
Summary: What if: Ritsu Onodera, editor Marukawa Shoten dan Tatsuya Tachigatsu, siswi Seishun High School bertukar kehidupan mereka? Answer: The answer lies in the story. *PLAK!*
1. Chapter 1

JIWA YANG TERTUKAR

Chapter 1: Devil Summoners vs. Demons

A Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Shin Megami Tensei fanfic

Intro: Wai-wai~ Asakura Kichou's here~! A cross-over fanfic between SiH and SMT, gimana jadinya kalo Ritsu & Tatsuya (OC, cewek) yang sama-sama devil summoner bertukar jiwa dan menyelami kehidupan masing-masing? Inspired by Yueren Shirahane - Salah Pasangan, tapi ada perbedaan pastinya. Kalo ada waktu, silakan dibaca. ^^

Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Sho-ai (dikit mungkin), Summary payah, OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi and MegaTen (Shin Megami Tensei). Sekaiichi punya Nakamura Shungiku-sensei dan MegaTen franchise punya Atlus pastinya. Kalo Sekaiichi punya saya, then TAKANO IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! *dikeroyok pembaca & TakaRitsu*

Summary: First chapter, Ritsu dan Tatsuya sedang menjalankan tugas sebagai devil summoner yang melindungi kota Tokyo dari para demon. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

NB: Don't like, Don't read. Kalo suka, silakan R&R, ya? ^_^

Rabu, 24 Juli 2013

Jam 19.00

Tokyo

Malam itu di kota Tokyo, dimana udaranya yang dingin hingga menusuk tulang dan bulan purnama pun juga bersinar dengan terangnya sehingga, banyak demon yang keluar dari persembunyian mereka pada malam itu. Ritsu, yang telah pulang dari Marukawa Shoten dan Tatsuya, yang habis belajar keluar dari lokasi masing-masing karena mereka sebagai devil summoner bertugas untuk mengusir demon tersebut. Setelah melawan lesser demons di sekitar mereka, tiba-tiba ada suara hentakan kaki yang bergemuruh dan membuat mereka kaget.

Tatsuya: Whooaa... Raidou-san (baca: Ritsu), ini gempa bukan?

Ritsu: Mana aku tau, Tae-chan (baca: Tatsuya)? Orang tadi enggak ada pemberitahuan di TV.

Hentakan itu semakin keras sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa suaranya tidak jauh dari letak mereka sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, ada demon besar yang muncul di hadapan mereka berupa lalat raksasa. Mereka langsung berspekulasi...

Tatsuya & Ritsu: BEELZEBUB!?

Beelzebub: Aku adalah Beelzebub, dewa dari semua lalat. Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh kota ini dan melahap kalian hidup-hidup!

Kemudian, Tatsuya dan Ritsu mundur beberapa langkah agar bersiap-siap summon demon dari HiHoMP (iPad khusus Devil Summoner) mereka. Tatsuya men-summon Gaia sedangkan Ritsu men-summon Phoebus. Kedua demon tersebut keluar dari HiHoMP masing-masing dan menjalankan command yang diperintahkan oleh Summoners.

Tatsuya: (_summon Gaia_) Aku memanggilmu, Gaia!

Gaia: (_keluar dari HiHoMP_) Baiklah, ayo Tatsuya-chan!

Ritsu: (_summon Phoebus_) Datanglah, Phoebus!

Phoebus: (_keluar dari HiHoMP_) I'm honored to serve you.

Tatsuya: Get 'em! (_command Gaia dengan skill Poseidon_)

Beelzebub: (_menahan serangan Gaia_)

Gaia: Tatsuya-chan, Beelzebub rupanya masih bertahan!

Tatsuya: Shit, kuat juga rupanya!

Ritsu: Inilah yang terakhir! (_command Phoebus dengan skill Vayaviya_)

Beelzebub: (_menahan serangan Phoebus_)

Phoebus: Onodera-sama, Beelzebub bisa menahan force elemental attack!

Ritsu: Grr... Tae-chan! Analyze dia biar kita tau kelemahannya!

Tatsuya: Got it! (_analyze Beelzebub_)

Hasil analyze: Beelzebub is weak against gun attacks and expel, drain death, nullifies ailments, has normal resistances against elemental and melee attacks.

Tatsuya: (_sighs_) Cuma weak di gun dan expel. Bukan frail.

Ritsu: ...Oke, enggak apa-apa. Jadi strategimu gimana?

Tatsuya: Nanti kamu yang serang pake gun attacks sementara aku akan summon demon yang lain. Kalo perlu, Phoebus suruh nge-heal kalo kita hampir drop!

Ritsu menyerang Beelzebub menggunakan gun attacks sedangkan Tatsuya sedang mencari menganalisis status dan skill demon. Tepatnya ia sedang mencari demon yang memiliki expel skill. Akhirnya, ia menemukan demon yang diinginkan, yaitu Longma.

Tatsuya: (_summon __Longma_) I summon thee, Longma!

Longma: (_keluar dari HiHoMP_) Understood.

Tatsuya: Go for it! (_command __Longma__ dengan skill Xanadu_)

Tengu menyerang Beelzebub dengan Xanadu dilanjutkan oleh Tatsuya yang menyerang Beelzebub dengan gun attacks. Pertarungan mereka memakan waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya Beelzebub dapat dikalahkan.

Beelzebub: Ternyata kalian hebat juga, bertarung hingga sejauh ini. Kerja yang bagus. (_menghilang_)

Beelzebub menghilang lalu Tatsuya dan Ritsu bernafas lega. Tapi, Beelzebub juga meninggalkan sebuah surat. Mereka berdua kembali ke HQ (baca: Headquarters / Markas Besar) mereka di Kuzunoha Detective Agency untuk melaporkan semua kejadian tadi. Setibanya di sana, mereka disambut oleh wanita berambut coklat dan pendek bernama Rei Reiho.

Rei: Selamat datang! Gimana hasilnya tadi?

Ritsu: Phew... Panjang ceritanya.

Rei: Ah, kalo gitu. Kalian duduk dulu, gih. Pasti capek sehabis tugas.

Rei menyajikan beberapa cangkir kopi susu untuk mereka lalu mereka duduk di sofa dan bercerita segala macam. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang pria berambut hitam dan agak acak-acakan layaknya anak muda masuk ke Detective Agency dan menyapa semua orang di situ.

Pria: Yo!

Rei: Ah, itu Yasuhiko-san!

Pria tadi duduk di kursi utama dan meminum kopinya. Rei lalu memperkenalkan pria tadi ke Ritsu dan Tatsuya.

Rei: Ah, pria ini bernama Yasuhiko Abe (OC). Dia akan mengganti Todoroki-san sebagai pendiri karena beliau sedang ada di rumah sakit.

Tatsuya: Todoroki-san sakit apa?

Rei: Beliau kena stroke. Jadi Yasuhiko-san akan mengganti posisi beliau.

Yasuhiko: Nama saya Yasuhiko Abe, saya akan menjadi pengganti Todoroki-san. Senang bertemu dengan kalian.

Ritsu & Tatsuya: Senang bertemu dengan anda juga.

Yasuhiko: Jadi, tugas kalian gimana?

Tatsuya: Banyak demon yang keluar, wajar memang bulannya bersinar dengan terang. Terus kami juga sempat melawan Beelzebub.

Rei & Yasuhiko: BEELZEBUB!? LALAT RAKSASA ITU!?

Ritsu: Iya, awalnya kami kesulitan untuk melawannya. Tapi pada akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkannya.

Tatsuya: Tapi, Rei-san. Kami juga menemukan catatan yang kami anggap enigmatik. Umm... Ini. (_memberi surat dari Beelzebub ke Rei_)

Rei: (_menerima suratnya_)

Yasuhiko: (_mengambil suratnya dan membacanya_) Jadi, kalian adalah 'kemilau' yang akan merubah nasib kota ini. Ritsu Onodera, Tatsuya Tachigatsu, kita akan bertemu nanti di Moonlight Portal. Tertanda, Louis Cyphre. Hah? Louis Cyphre? (_menggarukkan kepalanya_) Aku baru denger nama ini. Dan apa yang dimaksud 'kemilau' olehnya?

Tatsuya: Moonlight Portal? Itu... Di... Pokoknya pas di bawah bulan itu. Kira-kira dimana, Raidou-san?

Ritsu: Kalo bulannya di arah utara berarti, kemungkinan portalnya jatuh di Tokyo Tower.

Yasuhiko: Moonlight Portal itu sifatnya berkala, lho. Setiap bulan purnama, portal itu akan ada. Tapi arahnya enggak menentu. Pokoknya, setiap sinar bulan purnama jatuh pasti terciptanya Moonlight Portal.

Tatsuya: Should we go there?

Ritsu: ...Kayanya kita harus. Ayo, Tae-chan.

Ritsu dan Tatsuya keluar dari HQ dan menuju Moonlight Portal yang ada di Tokyo Tower. Mereka penasaran dengan tujuan orang tadi dan arti kata 'kemilau' yang dimaksud. What kind of spark that awaits them?

TO BE CONTINUED

Huwaaah, payah ih. Percobaan nge-cross MegaTen dan SiH beginilah hasilnya. R&R, Okeh? Gomen kalo jelek. Oiya, ada beberapa istilah dari MegaTen dan julukan setiap chara. Here you go.

Expel: Skill yang ada unsur light / cahaya (i.e: any kinds of Hama skill, Xanadu, etc).

Death: Skill yang ada unsur dark / kegelapan (i.e: any kinds of Mudo skill, etc)

Vayaviya: Mega damage of force elemental attack to all enemies.

Poseidon: Mega damage of water elemental attack to all enemies. (spell ngarang *plak*)

Elemental: Ada 6 elemen yang dipake di sini yaitu Api (Fire), Angin (Force), Air (Water), Bumi (Earth), Es (Ice), dan Listrik (Electricity). (A/N: Sebenernya untuk angin tadi itu Wind. Tapi itu untuk Persona series. Kalo di MegaTen biasanya pake istilah Force)

Ailments: Skill yang bisa mengganggu nerve (saraf) atau mind (pikiran).

Lesser demons: Demon yang sering ditemui. Biasanya berlevel sama dengan Summoner.

Melee attacks: Serangan jarak dekat.

Raidou: Julukan untuk Ritsu oleh Tatsuya. Referensi dari Raidou Kuzunoha games.

Tae: Julukan Tatsuya oleh Ritsu. Dari Raidou Kuzunoha juga.


	2. Chapter 2

JIWA YANG TERTUKAR

Chapter 2: Sparks ~The Beginning~

A Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Shin Megami Tensei fanfic

Intro: Enggak ada kata lain selain... Sepi review, men. *_sighs_*

Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Sho-ai (kali ini serius, tapi dikit :v), Summary payah, OC. *PLAK!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi and MegaTen (Shin Megami Tensei). Sekaiichi punya Nakamura Shungiku-sensei dan MegaTen franchise punya Atlus pastinya. Kalo Sekaiichi punya saya, then I will marry Takano! *Mighty Swing-ed by Takano*

Summary: Second chapter. Setelah Ritsu dan Tatsuya masuk ke Moonlight Portal. Di sana, mereka akan bertemu seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sepundak dan berjas hitam. Ia mengatakan bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk menukar jiwa mereka. Apa alasannya?

NB: Don't like, Don't read. Kalo suka, silakan R&R, ya? ^_^

Rabu, 24 Juli 2013

Jam 21.00

Tokyo Tower

Setibanya mereka di Tokyo Tower, Ritsu dan Tatsuya melihat seberkas cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang berada tepat di samping Tokyo Tower. Mereka menengadahkan kepala dan melihat sumbernya. Ternyata, sumbernya dari bulan purnama pada malam itu.

Ritsu: "Moonlight Portal... Ini nanti jadi tujuan kita?"

Tatsuya: "Yeah. Aku pengen tau, apa sih yang diinginkan Louis itu? Dan siapa Louis sebenernya?"

Mereka menurunkan kepala dan bergegas menuju Moonlight Portal. Namun sebelum mereka pergi, mereka mendengar derapan sepatu dari belakang mereka. Ritsu dan Tatsuya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sepundak dan berjas hitam yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka penasaran dengan pria tadi. Sekarang, pria tadi sudah ada di depan mereka.

Pria: "Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Ritsu Onodera, Tatsuya Tachigatsu"

Ritsu: "Siapa anda?"

Pria: "(_membetulkan dasinya_) Nama tidaklah penting. Sekarang, ayo masuk ke Moonlight Portal. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Tatsuya: "Sebelumnya anda harus beri kami penjelasan, dong! Apa maksud anda sebenernya? Dan gimana anda bisa tau kami? Kepo, ya?"

Ritsu: "(_sweatdrop_) Justru kamu yang kepo, Tae-chan"

Pria: "Penjelasan lebih lanjut nanti kujelaskan di Moonlight Portal. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Pria tadi berjalan masuk ke Moonlight Portal dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ritsu dan Tatsuya merasa bahwa pria enigmatik itu ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada mereka. Kemudian, mereka menuju Moonlight Portal untuk mengetahui tujuan pasti pria bersurai pirang itu. Ketika mereka berdua masuk Moonlight Portal, mereka diseret oleh gravitasi yang besar sampai mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan berwarna kuning berkilauan. Mereka mendengar suara pria tadi meskipun samar-samar.

Unknown DD/MM/YYYY

Unknown HH:MM

Moonlight Portal

Pria: "Ayo, aku menunggu kalian"

Ritsu: "Tae-chan, ini silau amat. Sumpil, enggak tahan"

Tatsuya: "Naa~! Masa kamu mau nyerah gitu aja? Udah ayo! Penasaran nih!"

Ritsu: "(_mendesis_) Kembarannya Takano-san"

Tatsuya: "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Ritsu: "Enggak, enggak jadi dah"

Mereka mengikuti arah suara tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan pria berambut pirang yang sedang menunggu mereka. Tiba-tiba ada kucing berbulu hitam-putih (ya enggak tau darimana pokoknya udah ada) muncul dan mengikuti mereka. Tatsuya mulai hilang kesabarannya dan menanyakan penjelasan yang dijanjikan pria tadi secara berentetan (kaya nembak aja).

Tatsuya: "Nah, sekarang saya mau tanya. Siapa anda? Gimana anda mengetahui kami? Apa tujuan anda masuk ke sini? Tell us! I wanna know!"

Ritsu: "Tae-chan... Keponya kumat lagi"

Pria: "(_membetulkan dasi_) Namaku Louis Cyphre, aku yang membawa kalian kemari"

Tatsuya: "Louis... Cyphre?"

Ritsu: "Jadi... Apa maksud 'kemilau' yang anda bicarakan tadi?"

Louis: "Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Setiap kalian bertarung, aku yakin akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaanmu"

Tatsuya: "Enggak bisa gitu, dong! Kalo kasi penjelasan yang detail!"

Ritsu: "(_menenangkan Tatsuya_) Tae-chan, udah. Biarin aja"

Louis: "Jika kalian benar-benar 'kemilau' yang kumaksud, apa kalian berdua sanggup bila..."

Tatsuya: "Bila apa?"

Ritsu: "Lanjutkan"

Louis: "...Sanggupkah kalian menyelamatkan Tokyo meskipun jiwa kalian tertukar?"

Kontan, Ritsu dan Tatsuya membelalakkan mata mereka karena tidak percaya. Mana mungkin hal mustahil seperti itu akan terjadi? Tatsuya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Ritsu kesulitan untuk mencerna ucapan Louis. Sementara kucing berbulu hitam-putih itu hanya melihat mereka.

Ritsu: "Kami berdua akan bertukar jiwa? Itu enggak masuk akal!"

Louis: "Seperti dugaanku. Kamu pasti berkata demikian. Bukankah semua hal bisa terjadi kapanpun? Sekalipun itu tidak masuk akal?"

Tatsuya: "Jangan! Jangan tukar jiwa kami! Aku ingin seperti ini! Aku tetep ingin jadi Tatsuya yang saat ini!"

Ritsu: "Tapi itu tetep mustahil! Mana mungkin anda bisa menukar jiwa kami?"

Louis terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Ritsu. Perlahan, Louis berubah menjadi Lucifer (A/N: Louis Cyphre adalah portmanteau dari Lucifer, di SMT franchise games. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Louis Cyphre juga disebut sebagai Lucifer). Ritsu dan Tatsuya summon demon mereka dan bersiap melawan Lucifer. Mereka melawan Lucifer sekuat tenaga namun tidak mempan. Baik menggunakan elemental attacks sampai Almighty attacks. Akhirnya mereka kewalahan namun Tatsuya masih sanggup untuk menganalisis Lucifer.

Hasil analyze: "Unknown resistance(s). The demon is unable to be detected"

Tatsuya: "APA!? Sial... Physical, enggak mempan. Elemental, enggak mempan. Light and Dark, enggak mempan. Ailments, enggak mempan juga. Debilitate pasti malah di Dekunda langsung. Almighty pun juga enggak mempan. Raidou-san, ini gimana nih?"

Ritsu: "Debilitate terus!"

Tatsuya: "Nanti malah sering di Dekunda, abang~"

Lucifer lalu mengeluarkan spell Ragnarok untuk menghabisi Ritsu dll sehingga mereka kalah. Lucifer berjalan ke arah mereka sedangkan Ritsu dan Tatsuya bangkit kembali untuk melawan Lucifer lagi. Namun sayang, Lucifer menyerang mereka dan akhirnya mereka tersungkur. Lucifer berjalan ke arah Ritsu dan Tatsuya sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

Lucifer: "Kalian tidak dapat mengalahkanku. Terimalah takdirmu"

Ritsu & Tatsuya: "(_tersengal-sengal_) Huff... Huff..."

Tatsuya: "Aku tetep nolak, meski setelah kalah melawanmu"

Lucifer: "Percuma saja. Anggap saja ini hanyalah sebuah ujian dariku"

Tatsuya: "ANDA PIKIR KAMI ADALAH KELINCI PERCOBAAN!? INI ENGGAK LUCU!"

Ritsu: "(_menepuk pundak Tatsuya_) Tae-chan... Aku tau kamu nolak, tapi ini enggak ada cara lain"

Tatsuya: "(_sighs_) Aku tau. Aku harus jaga emosi"

Lucifer menyebarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga Tatsuya dan Ritsu menutup mata mereka. Sekalipun mereka menutup mata, tetaplah cahaya itu tidak bisa tertahankan. Cahaya tadi menembus tubuh mereka dan keluarlah sebuah tato di bagian tubuh mereka. Tatsuya memiliki tato di punggung tangan kanannya yang berbentuk Tsunami. Sementara Ritsu memiliki tato di lehernya yang berbentuk Golden Crown.

Tatsuya: "Kh..! Apa... ini..!?"

Lucifer: "Itu adalah atma. Tanda yang menggambarkan diri kalian sendiri"

Tatsuya & Ritsu: "Atma..."

Lucifer: "Dan demon yang kalian pertama kali summon akan merasuki tubuh kalian sehingga kalian menjadi half-demon. Meskipun jiwa kalian telah tertukar. Dan hanya kalianlah yang bisa melihat tanda ini"

Tatsuya & Ritsu: "APA!?"

Lucifer: "Kalian harus kembali ke dunia untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Jangan mengecewakanku"

Mereka pingsan sementara kucing hitam-putih tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun dan tersadar bahwa mereka sekarang di rumah sakit. Ketika mereka bangun, mereka merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Tatsuya: "I-I-Ini... Kenapa tubuhku bukan tubuhku yang semula!? Kenapa tubuhku berubah jadi tubuhmu, Raidou-san!?"

Ritsu: "Dan kenapa juga tubuhku jadi tubuhmu!? (_ngeliat atma Golden Crown di lehernya_) Dan kenapa ada tato di leherku!? Padahal aku enggak pernah pake tato! Apa jangan-jangan..."

Tatsuya & Ritsu: "KITA BENERAN BERTUKAR JIWA DAN KITA PUNYA ATMA YANG BISA BERUBAH JADI HALF-DEMON!?"

Tatsuya dan Ritsu berteriak histeris sehingga membuat seluruh warga rumah sakit (maaf, kaga ada kata lain selain ini) sang suster masuk ke kamar mereka dengan membawa 2 orang yang mereka kenal banget. Takano dan An. Mereka mau menjenguk Ritsu dan Tatsuya. Suster tadi minta ijin keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Takano dan An. Namun ada suatu hal yang (sangat) janggal. Takano melihat Ritsu sebagai 'Tatsuya' sedangkan An melihat Tatsuya sebagai 'Ritsu'. (A/N: Ah ne, tanda petik ini cuma menerangkan kalo mereka udah bertukar jiwa)

An: (_mendekat ke 'Ritsu'_) "Ricchan? Kamu enggak apa-apa? Aku kuatir banget tentang keadaanmu"

'Ritsu': (_batin_) "Ricchan? Bentar, kenapa mbak Nagi ngeliat aku jadi Raidou-san? Ini berarti... Beneran bertukar jiwa. Terus gimana, dong? Apa aku harus berpura-pura jadi Raidou-san dengan memanggilnya 'An-chan'?"

An: "Ricchan? Kenapa kamu enggak jawab pertanyaanku?"

'Ritsu': "A-Ah maaf, An-chan. Aku enggak apa-apa. Tapi, gimana kami bisa berada di rumah sakit?"

Takano: "Warga sekitar melihatmu dan 'Tae' pingsan di depan Tokyo Tower. Dan mereka memanggil ambulans sehingga kalian di rumah sakit. Syukurlah kalo kalian sadar. (_mengelus rambut 'Tatsuya'_) Tae, kan sudah kubilang kamu belajar di rumah aja"

'Tatsuya': (_blush mendadak_)

'Ritsu': (_batin sambil marah_) "Oh tidak. I-can't-accept-THIS! How the hell that Narumi-san gives that kind of affection?!"

An: "Ricchan, kenapa kamu jadi marah? Aah... Kamu iri minta dielus-elus, ya? Sini, aku elus-elusin. (_mengelus-elus rambut 'Ritsu'_)"

'Ritsu': (_batin_) "No way. I'm still normal, Nagi-san. I love Narumi-san and I don't wanna be YURI. It's creepy, y'know"

'Tatsuya': (_batin dan iri_) "Kenapa? Kenapa An-chan mengelus Tae-chan seakan-akan dia mengelusku? Aku enggak terima!"

Takano: "Tae. Aku akan menjagamu (_mencium pipi 'Tatsuya' dengan lembut dan memeluknya_)"

Kontan, 'Ritsu' marah dan melepas semua infusnya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia berlari menuju taman rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat jiwa dan tubuhnya yang berubah sembari menangis. 'Tatsuya' tersadar bahwa 'Ritsu' cemburu melihat adegan tadi kemudian mencarinya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan 'Ritsu'. Sehingga ia kembali masuk dengan perasaan menyesal bercampur tidak percaya.

'Tatsuya': "Apa bener? Tae-chan beneran naksir Takano-san?"

Ciyusan lagi ide kosong jadinya kaya gini. Ah ne. Glosarium kali ini adalah...

Nagi: Panggilan An oleh Tatsuya sebelum bertukar jiwa (meskipun udah bertukar tapi tetep manggil gitu ya, wajar aja sih. Jiwa aslinya masih ada beberapa). Referensi dari Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon (soalnya rambutnya An dan Nagi hampir sama).

Narumi: Panggilan buat Takano oleh Tatsuya sebelum bertukar jiwa. Referensi dari Raidou Kuzunoha duology.

Atma: Tanda (lebih tepatnya tato) yang menggambarkan dasar hidup seseorang melalui demon yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang yang akhirnya orang tersebut dapat berubah menjadi half-demon.

Dekunda: Membatalkan efek Tarunda (melemahkan physical attacks), Sukunda (melemahkan agility), ataupun Rakunda (melemahkan defense).

Debilitate: Skill Tarunda, Sukunda, dan Rakunda menjadi satu sekaligus.

Almighty: Skill magic (umumnya) yang berdamage tinggi. Contoh Megido, Megidola, Megidolaon.

Ragnarok: Deals mega damage of fire element.

Tsunami: Atma yang dimiliki Tatsuya yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi half-demon Gaia.

Golden Crown: Atma yang dimiliki Ritsu yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi half-demon Phoebus.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
